<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The birthday only Regina remembered by featherofhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667398">The birthday only Regina remembered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherofhope/pseuds/featherofhope'>featherofhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherofhope/pseuds/featherofhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it's Emma's birthday...and everyone forgets? What happens when Emma spends the whole day upset that no one remembers what an important day it is? What happens when she goes to Regina's for dinner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The birthday only Regina remembered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters, storylines, actors, etc...but i wish i did(:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was six am on October 22 nd. Emma woke up to her alarm and smiled. She was officially another year older. Growing up, she never got to celebrate her birthdays. The last few years, she didn’t get to celebrate them either because of there being a villain in town each time. This year, nothing was going wrong, and she was going to finally get to celebrate her birthday with her family. She stretched and got out of bed, excited for what the day would bring.<br/>
Downstairs, her mother was sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal, while her father was putting on his shoes and jacket, getting ready to head out the door. “Morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?” Snow asked. “Yeah. Slept like a baby…Did…did you?” Emma responded. Snow smiled, “I did! Thank you for asking! Although, I had to get up early to finish planning the day today. I’m having a few students stay after school for a few hours to work on the school newspaper. Then I have book club with Belle at five and then dinner with your father at granny’s after that. It’s going to be such a busy day!” Emma immediately realized that Snow must have forgotten the date. She forced a smile and said “wow. Sounds like you will be busy.” Snow gave Emma a great big smile and replied, “Yep! But it’s going to be so much fun! Do you have plans today, sweetie? I know it’s Regina’s day with Henry, so usually you go hang out with Ruby or Hook on those days.” Charming put his hands-on Snow’s shoulders and Emma thought he was going to remind Snow of her birthday when he responded, “Emma works today. I’m opening the station, but she comes in at eight. Hook takes over at four though, so are you just hanging out with Ruby tonight or are you just gonna have a movie night?” He asked turning to Emma. Emma gave them a sad smile and replied, “I don’t know yet. We’ll see. I will ask Ruby at breakfast.” Snow and Charming smiled at her and headed out the door to go to work.<br/>
Emma walked upstairs to get dressed for the day. As she got to the top, she felt tears making their way down her face. She spent the next hour getting dressed and doing her best to stop crying. Once she collected herself, she drove down the street to Granny’s.<br/>
Pulling the door open, she gave a big smile when Ruby hollered, “There she is! We were just talking about you!” Emma did her best to respond without showing too much excitement, “Really?” Ruby gave her a weird look, “Uhmmm…yeah. Henry here was just asking me if you had come in yet today or if you were running late. He was hoping to see you this morning. I don’t know why…it’s not like he didn’t just see you last night.” Emma’s smile fell as she realized Ruby didn’t remember her birthday either. She looked around to find Henry and distract herself from the fact that Ruby is the third person to forget her birthday today.<br/>
Sitting down in the booth across from Henry, Emma smiled. “Hey kid, Ruby said you wanted to see me this morning?” She started getting excited, almost bouncing in her seat. Henry gave her a strange look and said, “Uhmmm…yeah. I was just wondering if you could sign my permission slip for me to play basketball at school. It’s due today and the coach said you both need to sign it because he doesn’t want to start any fights.” He gave a small giggle. “And Mom already signed it.” He started to give his puppy-dog eyes when he realized Emma looked really upset. “Ma? Are you okay? Do you not want me to play?” Emma gave him a small smile and with a wavering voice responded, “Yeah. Of course. Give it here.” He slid the permission slip across the table and Emma signed it. “Are you sure you’re okay, ma? You seem upset.” She gave him a watery smile and said, “Yeah. I’m good. I’m gonna head out to work…unless you need anything else?” She gave him a hopeful look and he smiled, “Nope! Thanks ma! Have a great day at work!” She nodded and ran out the door, doing her best not to let tears fall.<br/>
At work, Emma sat in her office working on paperwork while Charming went and ran patrol. She finished all of her late paperwork and started on the stuff that was going to be due soon. She wanted to keep her mind off the day in any way she could. During her normal lunch break time, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Regina. She had a feeling like the woman had also forgotten her birthday.<br/>
“Hey Regina.” She answered on a sigh. “Hello Miss Swan. Is everything alright? You seem sad.” Regina asked. Emma gave a watery chuckle, “Yeah. It’s just one of those days. I’m fine. What’s up?” Regina gave a chuckle herself, “I know what kind of day you’re referring to. I just figured you would be in a happy mood right now. It’s your lunch break, and we all know how much you love food.” Emma smiled at that, “Yeah, but I didn’t pack a lunch today and don’t want to go out. I’m just working through my break today. I finished all my late paperwork and I’m working on the stuff that will be due soon.” Emma heard Regina sigh and then gave a shriek as a purple smoke appeared on her desk. She heard Regina cackle before Regina’s voice came through the phone, “You really shouldn’t be that surprised by my magic anymore, Emma. There is lunch for you. Make sure you eat…Speaking of eating, that’s actually why I called you…Do you have any plans for dinner tonight?” Regina asked. Emma smiled immediately, “Nope! None at all! Nothing going on! Nothing to do!” She was starting to get excited. Then Regina responded, “Alright then. I know how much you love my cooking, but I didn’t expect that reaction. I’m planning on making Lasagna tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come over. I know how much you love my lasagna, and I usually make too much for just me and Henry anyways.” Emma stopped smiling and said, “Oh. Yeah. Makes sense. I’d love to come over for dinner.” Regina smiled, “Great! I look forward to it. Oh, and can you do me a favor, Miss Swan?” Emma nodded her head and said, “Yeah, what’s up?” Regina asked, “Henry gets finished with practice at five today. Is there any way you could pick him up and bring him to the mansion? I will be working on dinner and it will be finished around six. But you can always have a drink or two before dinner with me.” Emma gave a small smile and said, “Yeah. I can do that. No problem.” Regina smiled and said, “Alright, thank you then. I will see you when you and Henry get home.” Emma gave a small smile and said, “Yeah. See you then.” She was about to hang up when she heard Regina’s voice, “And Emma?” Emma smiled, “Yeah?” She was really hoping Regina was going to say something about her birthday now. “Don’t forget to eat your lunch, my dear.” And then she heard the beep signaling Regina ended the call.<br/>
With a sigh, Emma opened the bag and saw a turkey sandwich with cheese, an apple, and a bear claw. She reached for the bear claw when a note appeared on her desk. Make sure to eat the sandwich and apple BEFORE the bear claw, Miss Swan. The apple is from my tree. I know you didn’t try any of the last batch I gave you. It’s good. Trust me. – Love Regina. Emma laughed out loud and David walked in, “What are you laughing about?” Emma chuckled and held up the note in her hand, “Regina magically sent me lunch, and before I could even grab anything out of the bag, a note showed up telling me to eat the sandwich and apple before the bear claw.” David chuckled and said, “That’s because everyone knows you would eat the bear claw first, sweetie.” Emma chucked and said, “Yeah. That was the plan, till the note showed up. Now I feel bad and have to eat the sandwich and apple first.” David laughed and left the room.<br/>
Emma ate all of her food and grabbed her phone. “Thank you for the lunch, Regina. It was delicious. And don’t worry, I ate the bear claw last.” She sent the text to Regina and was surprised Regina responded immediately, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m proud you managed to wait that long to eat the bear claw.” Emma chuckled and decided to flirt a bit with Regina. “I was going to eat it, but after one taste of your “Forbidden Fruit” I was hooked. Delicious.” Across town, Regina choked a bit on her water she was sipping. Turning to her computer, she bit her lip and typed in “Forbidden fruit” and was surprised that most of what popped up was apples. She had only heard it as a sexual reference before. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. And there’s much more where that comes from ;)” If the savior could flirt with her, she could flirt right back. Emma chuckled and sent a text back “Can’t wait.” Emma smiled and was starting to look forward to tonight. Even if everyone forgot it was her birthday, she was still getting her favorite meal for dinner.<br/>
At four o’clock, David headed out and Hook showed up, “Hey love. You heading out? Your charming father just left. Ha. Get it? Charming father? Cuz he’s Charming.” Hook started laughing so hard he was doubled over. Emma just raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to calm down enough to talk. “Nah. I’m gonna stay and do paperwork until I have to pick up the kid at five. You can go do a round of patrol if you want while I finish this up.” He nodded and left.<br/>
While Hook was out, Emma went and grabbed a rolling cart from the storage room. She took all of her finished paperwork and put it on the cart. She put a note on it that said “All finished paperwork. Once you finish something, put it here for me to deliver to Mayor’s office on Monday.” She nodded to herself and mumbled, “It’s Friday now. I bet I can fill this whole cart by Monday morning.” She put the cart outside her office door and went back to her paperwork. At 4:45, Hook walked back in the door. “Hey swan. I’m back. You heading out now?” Emma stood and placed her file on the cart. “Yeah. Just finished this file. All I got for today is paperwork. When you finish something, put it on here. Ruby is on call tonight, so if you need backup, call her, unless it’s an emergency, then call me or David. Otherwise, probably a slow night.” Hook nodded at Emma and said, “Sounds good. Have a good night. Tell the lad I said hi.” Emma nodded and headed out the door.<br/>
Emma pulled up to the school as Henry was running out. “Hey Ma!” he said excitedly as he hopped in the bug. “Hey kid. Your mom asked me to pick you up cuz she’s making lasagna tonight and she invited me to stay.” Henry smiled, “Cool. I love her lasagna.” Emma smiled, “Me too, kid.” The rest of the ride was spent with Henry telling Emma all about his first basketball practice and how the coach had them running circles around the school as a workout.<br/>
As they walked into the mansion, Henry took off upstairs to shower. Emma walked into the kitchen and found Regina swinging her hips intime with the music she had playing. Then she heard Regina sing with Shakira “I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel you, boy. Come on, let's go, real slow. Don't you see, baby, así es perfecto? If I know I am on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's riiiiiiight” she shrieked as she sang spinning around and seeing Emma leaning in the doorway “Oh my god. How much did you see?” Emma chuckled, “Not nearly enough.” Regina rolled her eyes and felt a blush creep up her face. Emma walked towards her and said, “Seriously though, that was great dancing…and the Spanish was hot as hell.” Seeing Regina’s blush, Emma continued, “So, wine tonight? Or something else?” Regina cleared her throat and said, “Wine would be lovely.” Emma nodded and got the wine glasses out. She poured a generous amount of wine in each glass and then leaned on the cupboard next to Regina. “Do you need help with any of this?” Emma nodded to the side dishes Regina was preparing. Regina shook her head, “No. I’ve got it. Lasagna is already in the oven; I’m just making the garlic bread and the vegetables are already in the steamer.” Emma nodded and stared into her wine. Regina looked over and put her hand on Emma’s arm, “Is everything okay, dear? You seem a bit off.” Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and decided not to bring up her birthday, “Yeah. I’m okay. Just a rough day today. But I’m good. I’m glad to be here and I’m excited for your amazing lasagna.” At Regina’s small smile, Emma continued, “But if you wanna dance some more to some Shakira songs, it would make my day a whole lot brighter.” As she said that she bumped shoulders with Regina. Regina chuckled and shook her head while focusing on the garlic bread, “you wish.” She mumbled. Emma smirked and said, “Oh, I do. I really do.” Emma slid Regina’s wine closer to her and said, “I’m gonna go check on the kid. Make sure he is doing his homework. Give a holler if you need anything.” Regina nodded, but still didn’t lift her head because of her blush.<br/>
Upstairs, Emma knocked on Henry’s door. He shouted, “Come in!” and she opened the door. He was sitting at his desk and smiled at her, “Hey ma…any chance you can help me with some math?” She smiled and nodded at him. Together they worked on his algebra homework for the next half hour and then they heard Regina yell. “Dinner!” from the bottom of the stairs.<br/>
They came into the dining room to see the table already set and Regina sitting at the head of the table. Henry took the seat closest to the door and Emma sat across from him. Regina served the lasagna and gave both Henry and Emma a pointed look until they each took some vegetables. They all ate their dinner, and they spoke about their days. Henry spoke of his basketball practice and all the things he was looking forward to this season. Regina told them about her meetings she had throughout the day, and Emma simply said, “I just did paperwork all day. Got a lot done, though.” Henry raised an eyebrow and Regina just smirked. “At least that means you are all caught up. Maybe once a week you should take a day to do paperwork like you did today.” Emma’s eyes got wide at that and Regina chuckled. Regina stood up, put her hand on Emma’s arm, and simply stated, “I was kidding, dear.” Regina grabbed all their plates and continued, “Stay here you two. I will be right back with dessert.” And winked at Emma.<br/>
She walked out and Henry asked, “What was with the wink? And what did she make for dessert?” Emma looked at him and said, “I don’t know kid. She didn’t tell me. And my guess would be because she sent me lunch today and told me I had to save the bear claw for last, so it’s probably that.” Henry nodded but then his eyes got really big. “Oh my god.” Emma raised her eyebrow and asked, “What?” Henry had tears running down his face and he shook his head. “I’m so so so so so sorry, ma! I completely lost track of the days! Otherwise I woulda said happy birthday this morning! I’m so sorry! I should’ve remembered or set a reminder or something!” Emma smiled, “It’s okay kid. Everyone forgot. It happens. You remembered now, that’s what matters. Though, what did remind you? I was just talking about lunch.” He stated “Candles.” And nodded his head behind her, so she turned to see Regina walking in with a cake in her hands. “Happy Birthday Emma” was written on the cake and it had candles around the edges. Emma’s eyes watered as Regina set the cake in front of her. Regina placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders and Emma tilted her head all the way back to look up at her. Regina gave her what Emma likes to call a “Henry-smile” and whispered, “happy birthday Emma.” Emma looked back at the cake as her tears made an appearance. Henry gave a small smile and whispered, “Make a wish, Ma.” She looked up at Henry and then looked back at Regina before nodding and closing her eyes. She thought hard about what she wanted, then squeezed her eyes and blew out all the candles.<br/>
After they all finished their slices of cake, they retired to the living room. “I’ll be right back!” Henry exclaimed and ran up the stairs. “No running!” Regina yelled after him. Emma sat in the middle of the couch and Regina sat next to her. Emma turned to her and Regina saw the tears still making their way down Emma’s cheeks, “Oh dear, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Emma gave a watery smile and said, “Cuz you remembered my birthday. I woke up this morning so excited to celebrate my birthday and when I went downstairs, both of my parents forgot it. Then at granny’s, Ruby and Henry forgot it. And at the station, Hook forgot, and in your call, it sounded like you forgot too. I guess I’m just so happy right now. You remembered and that means so much to me.” Regina smiled and opened her arms. Emma fell right into them. Regina rubbed her back as Emma squeezed her. They heard Henry come running down the stairs and Emma pulled away. Regina reached out and wiped Emma’s tears away. Emma gave her a smile and she felt Henry plop down beside her.<br/>
Emma turned to Henry and he sheepishly gave her a big gift bag, “I had this ready, but in my mind, it was still Thursday and not Friday. I’m really sorry I forgot today, ma. I feel awful.” Emma smiled at him and said, “That’s okay, kid. It’s not your fault. It happens.” He smiled and motioned for her to open the gift. She looked down and started opening it. The first thing she pulled out was a mug that read, “No matter how hard life gets, at least you don’t have an ugly child.” Emma laughed and shook her head, “You got that right, kid.” He grinned at her and she looked back in the bag. Next, she pulled out a picture frame. The top of the frame read, “Lucky to call you my” and the bottom said “Moms” and inside the frame was a picture of Regina and Emma on each side of Henry, all smiling at the camera. Emma couldn’t take her eyes off how beautiful Regina’s smile was in the picture. She remembered taking the picture after Hook and Tinkerbelle’s wedding at granny’s, but she never saw how it came out. She looked up at Regina who had a smile on her face. Turning back to Henry, she said, “I love it! And great choice of a picture!” He smiled and nodded. She looked back at the bag and Henry said, “One more thing.” She grabbed the long box out and smiled. “Chocolate!” Emma and Henry said at the same time, causing Regina to roll her eyes. Emma chuckled and hugged Henry, “Thank you, kid. I love it all! You didn’t have to get me anything, just spending the day with you was enough.” He smiled and shrugged, “I know, but I wanted you to have a good birthday. I love you, ma.” She smiled and said, “I love you too, kid.” He nodded and gave her a hug. When he pulled away, he stood up and said, “Well, I’m gonna go finish my homework and then head to bed. I’m so tired from basketball. Goodnight guys.” Emma smiled and said, “Night kid.” As Regina said, “Goodnight, darling.” As Henry took off up the stairs, Regina stood and said, “I’ll be right back, dear. Just a moment.” Emma nodded and Regina left the room.<br/>
When Regina came back, she was carrying a large wrapped box and a small wrapped box. She placed them on Emma’s lap and sat down next to her. Emma looked at her with big, doe eyes, and Regina ducked her head and whispered, “happy birthday, Em.” Emma smiled and started unwrapping the small box first. When it was opened, she saw a beautiful, chain bracelet, with three stones on it. An opal, a peridot, and an amethyst. Emma smiled as she looked up at Regina. Regina cleared her throat, sat up straighter, and said, “The opal is for your birthday. The peridot is Henry’s, and the amethyst is mine. I saw it and had to get one for you. I have a matching one for myself, and for Christmas I was planning on getting Henry a watch with our birthstones.” Emma smiled and asked, “Will you put it on me? Please?” Regina smiled and nodded.<br/>
After putting the bracelet on, Emma turned to the larger box. She carefully unwrapped the present and Regina chuckled, “It’s just wrapping paper, dear. You can tear it.” Emma chuckled back and said, “I know. I just keep getting distracted by the beautiful bracelet. I love it so much!” Regina smiled and put her hand over Emma’s, “I can tell. But I think you are going to love this present more.” Emma’s eyes lit up and she tore into the wrapping paper like a four-year-old on Christmas. Regina chuckled and watched Emma’s reaction. Emma looked up at Regina with shock all over her face. Regina chuckled and motioned for Emma to pick it up. Emma lifted it and Regina said, “I saw this jacket in a store when I was shopping in a near town with Zelena. I thought it looked just like your red jacket you always wear, but it has a fur lining, so it will be warmer in the fall and winter for you.” Emma gave Regina a watery smile and reached over to hug her. Regina gave out a laugh and hugged Emma back. “I’m glad you like it, dear. I was worried at first that you would hate it because of how attached you are to your other jacket.” Emma pulled away and shook her head, “NO! I absolutely love it! You’re right, my jacket isn’t warm enough for the winters, and now I will be able to wear this one and it will seem the same, but warmer. I love it so so much. Thank you! Thank you so much, Regina!” Regina smiled at Emma and said, “You’re welcome.”<br/>
Emma took her presents and set them on the table and sat back, looking at her bracelet again. Regina positioned her body more towards Emma and leaned her elbow on the back of the couch. She propped her head up in her hand and asked, “I know most people forgot your birthday today, but did you end up having a good birthday?” Emma nodded, “Yes. This has been an amazing birthday. Thank you so much for this. For having me over, for cooking dinner, for the gifts. It’s been such a great night.” Regina smiled and said, “I’m glad you had a good time. At first, I wasn’t sure if you were one of those people who don’t celebrate their birthdays, but I already made the cake, so I figured I may as well go all the way and light candles.” Emma nodded, “I always wanted to have a cake with candles on it. When I was a kid, I never had that, and once I became an adult, I would just buy a cupcake and put one candle on it to make a wish on. I know it seems silly, but I still like to make a wish on the candles.” Regina smiled, “It’s not silly. Maybe it will come true. Your wish on your 28th birthday did. You said you wished to not be alone on your birthday, and Henry showed up. Who knows, maybe you will get your wish this year.” Emma ducked her head, smiling, but shaking her head ‘no’. “Nah, I doubt it. ‘Sides, it’s not up to me. It involves someone else.” Regina raised her eyebrow and asked, “What was it?” Emma shook her head, “no.” Regina, not one to give up easily, continued, “come on.” “no.” “Emma.” “no.” “Please?” “no.” “it can’t be that bad.” “no.” “who does it involve?” “no.” “Emmaaaa.” “no.” “come on.” “no.” “please?” “no.” “Emm-“ “I wanted you to kiss me!” Emma yelled. Regina looked at Emma shocked. Emma’s eyes grew when she realized she admitted it out loud. She got up and started fast walking to the door. When she opened the door, a hand shot in front of her face and slammed the door.<br/>
Emma turned around to Regina being right in her face. Emma opened her mouth and Regina put her finger over Emma’s lips. “Shhh…stop panicking. Had you not run; you would have seen that I’m not opposed to the idea. In fact, I rather like your wish. Very much.” Emma smiled and mumbled, “really?” Regina removed her finger and draped her arms around Emma’s neck while nodding and humming “mmmhmmm” quietly. Emma smiled and gently put her arms around Regina’s waist, while pulling Regina’s body towards her own. Regina gave a shy, but big smile. Emma smiled back and she leaned in slowly. Regina met her half-way and they both felt a shock ripple through their bodies. Feeling brave, Emma flipped them around and pinned Regina to the door. She started kissing her way down Regina’s throat and Regina let out a loud moan. Emma pulled away and Regina gave her a dazed look. “I should go. It’s getting late. And I want to do this right. I should take you on a date first.” Regina gave Emma a small smile while playing with Emma’s hair, “Or, you could stay here tonight. Nothing has to happen, but I would really like to just cuddle all night.” Emma smiled back at her and said, “That sounds like an amazing idea.” Regina nodded and tangled her fingers with Emma’s while leading her up the stairs.<br/>
Once inside Regina’s room, Regina turned to Emma and said, “I know you usually sleep in your tank and underwear, so feel free to just sleep in that. I’m gonna change into my usual night wear.” Emma nodded as Regina walked into her walk-in closet. Emma took off her t-shirt she was wearing over her tank and took off her pants. Regina walked out of her closet and Emma gasped, “Damn.” Regina chucked and looked down at her black, lacy lingerie. Regina walked over to the bed and slid in while drawing the sheets on the opposite side and waiting for Emma. As Emma slid in, Regina turned completely towards her and then settled herself upon Emma. She stroked Emma’s cheek and gave her a sweet, but passionate kiss. Emma hummed into the kiss and then rested her forehead against Regina’s. Regina smiled and whispered, “happy birthday, darling.” Emma smiled and whispered back, “thank you.” Regina pulled away and rolled over. Emma came up behind her and formed her front to Regina’s back. Regina gave a sleepy hum and closed her eyes. Emma looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was already 11:30pm. She nuzzled her nose into Regina’s hair and just breathed in. After fifteen minutes of laying there, she was sure Regina was asleep, so she gave a small kiss to the back of Regina’s head and whispered, “I love you.” After a couple seconds, Regina rolled over and smiled, looking into Emma’s eyes. Emma gasped and Regina whispered, “I love you too.” Emma smiled and gave Regina a small kiss, which Regina returned before snuggling up to Emma and burying her face in Emma’s neck. Emma placed a small kiss on Regina’s head and whispered,<br/>
“Best birthday ever!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>